The Awakening
by Samson07
Summary: James Bond rethinks his life after an event.


The musty old aroma of the funeral home was masked by the smells of wood finish of furniture, the various perfumes of guests seated, and the distinct odor of the flower arrangement at the front beside the casket. As Bond made his way in he noticed the flowers and thought about how they always smelled bad at funerals. Late as usual, he had to sit down on the front pew since the ones at the back were filled already. He was thinking further on the flowers and how they were representative of human life, short and beautiful at first, but then later wilting and dying, when a familiar voice broke his reverie. "Hello James." "Hello Q." He replied. It was his old inventor friend sitting beside him. He wore a slight smile suitable for the occasion, but his eyes had that happy mischeviousness to them, and Bond had to turn his face forward to keep from laughing. "I'm surprised to see that James Bond is willing to sit under a sermon during this funeral." Q said. James was just now reading that on the schedule, and his natural inclination was to get up and leave before the service started, but he thought enough of the dead to at least sit through the, probably brief, sermon. Besides, there might be something in it that's helpful after all.

Bond glanced down at his watch after the second eulogy and began to wonder if he could manage ducking out before the Reverend gave the sermon, but knew everyone would see him leave since he was on the front row. So, he decided to endure it like everyone else and began to analyze the Reverend as he approached the pulpit and set what appeared to be his Bible down. "Today we have come to remember the late Earl of Lancaster. I had the privilege of knowing him out of the public eye and he was quite a cheerful gentleman. He was a leader of his community, in his own laid back way, and he never seemed to lose his temper...even after losing a game of chess to me on many an occasion." The audience laughed for a moment then resumed a solemn, but not grave, mood. He continued, " The Earl was a faithful layman too. I can probably count on one hand the number of times that he missed Church before his illness just a few months ago." Bond shifted in his seat. "If they had pews like this they ought to make him a saint." He muttered quietly, but Q overheard him and almost burst forth with laughter so he coughed to try and cover it up. However, it came out as a high pitched hoarse "Ahew!" sound. No one seemed to notice much though.

" One of the late Earl's favorite books was from the Old Testament called The Book of Job." He continued. "Job was a man who lived a long time ago and experienced tragedy and death in his family just as any of us do. This book tells of how he and his friends discussed the major issues of life and why men suffer. It's a pretty deep book, but I'd recommend it, if you've never read it before." James smiled and thought to himself that he might look it up one day, although he had never really found time to read The bible. "One of the questions that Job and his friends ponder over is: Will man live again? I'm sure many of you have wondered this same question. Everyone will sooner or later be pressed with this question however, and delaying to put an answer is unwise." Bond began to consider his life thinking that the Reverend was a Reverend after all, and was probably just good at making people think a certain way so he could get paid out of it somehow, but still, point made. Death did come for everyone sooner or later. Preferably, much later.

"Job was an upright man who feared God and eschewed evil, but even he knew that he wasn't perfect. He knew that everyone stood on an equal footing before a Holy God. One day his soul would return to God and he would have to give an account for how he had lived. I submit to you that we all, one day, will do the same. The life in your bones came from a creator who modeled this universe in such a way as to give Him glory. The earth and everything in it were set into motion by the Unmoved Mover Aristotle said." Bond's ears perked up. "Interesting," He thought, " There's more to this Preacher than I had thought."

"Once again, Job's questions led to another: How can I being imperfect stand before Holy and Perfect God? I must further submit to you that sin is the problem Job was perplexed by. Why would a perfect God allow imperfection into His presence? Sin is the whole reason that people are seperated from God, and from each other in life and in death." James listened intently, science really never had given him an answer to why men die, so he might as well give the Reverend a fair chance at least.

"Even a child knows that sin exists and causes seperation. If Jack is a bad boy he is sent to time out as punishment for unacceptable behaviour. This sort of order is what society is based upon. Just as there are laws of nature that we must abide by, there are guidelines ordained by God that we must aknowledge. We are constantly beset by the mindset that what a person feels or what is popular is correct. But, there are certain laws that cannot be deviated from. For example, I might get away with chooseing some things that are contrary, but I can't fly a plane up thirty thousand feet and then cut the engine off just because I feel like it. I'd crash."

Bond began to get a little disturbed by all of this. The idea of his mortality was sinking in and he wondered about how much of what was being said was true. If what the Reverend said was true and he would face God one day, what would it be like? Had he done enough good to get into Heaven yet? "In conclusion, I would have you to understand that the good Earl had asked me to speak on this very subject, because he knew that many never darken the door of a Church or open their Bible. he knew how important these questions are and how that everyone tries in their own vain attempts to answer them. but I would only point to The Word of God for the answers. Jesus said in the book of John, 'I am The Resurrection and The Life. He that believeth in me, though he were dead, yet shall he live. And whosoever beliveth in me and liveth shall never die. Belivest thou this?' God came in the form of Jesus to take our sin upon Himself so He could make us perfect and live with Him. All God requires is simply to belive on Him for Salvation. If it were any more difficult the emphasis would be on you. But God dosn't need your work. He finished the work of Salvation on the cross when He payed four our sins. In the Book of Isaiah The Bible says, 'All we like sheep have gone astray. We have turned everyone to his own way, and The Lord hath laid upon Him the iniquity of us all.' and in Romans 3:23 'For the wages of sin is death, but the gift of God is eternal life through Jesus Christ our Lord.' The Bible makes salvation simple so anyone can be saved. 'If we confess our sin He is just and faithful to forgive us our sin, and to cleanse us from all unrighteousness.'

Will you believe on The Lord Jesus Christ today so that He will save you?"

After the memorial service most mingled and made small talk before leaving. Some had the look of defiant anger imprinted on their faces, and some seemed apathetic to what was said, but James waited for an opportunity to speak with the Preacher. "I'd like to speak with you for a moment, sir." he said. The Preacher walked back with him and sat down on the front pew so they could talk in a quiet space. "What can I help you with sir?" "I wanted to hear more of what you were saying." Bond answered, "I might be missing something, but does Christianity teach that getting to Heaven is as simple as believing in Jesus Christ?" "Yes, you only have to trust in Christ to save you from your sins. That's what The Word of God teaches." The minister said. Bond sat there a moment an thought about everything. "I thought that I was supposed to start acting like a religious person, and then after...I don't know, I'd somehow get to Heaven that way." "No, sir. The bible doesn't teach that. Jesus said, 'Except your righteousness exceed the scribes and pharisees you cannot enter the kingdom of God.' Another place in the book of Romans says, 'All have sinned and come short of The Glory of God.' Remember: 'For the wages of sin is death..' See, we earn death by our sinful actions '...but the Gift of God is eternal life through Jesus Christ our Lord.' It's not about what you can do, but what Jesus has already made available to you." "What about all the bad things I've done?" James asked. He felt like he wanted to belive, but didn't know if he could. The Minister said, " That's why Jesus died on the cross. To pay for our sins. 'For God so loved the world that He gave His only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in Him should not perish, but have everlasting life.' All things are possible with God. 'Come and let us reason together saith The Lord, though your sin be as scarlet, it shall be white as snow, though it be red like crimson, it shall be white as wool.' " The minister paused a moment and waited for Bond. He slowly turned and asked, "So how do I believe?" " Just, in the best way you know how, ask God: to forgive your sins, and for the Faith to trust in Jesus as Lord."

At first Bond began to stumble over his words and felt stupid. He didn't know how to pray. But he trusted that The Bible was God's Word and was telling The Truth, so he prayed anyway for God to save him from hell, and for forgiveness for all the wrongs he had done. He and the Minister traded names and phone numbers, even though James hadn't felt like anything magical had happened. But, later as he went through the week he began to notice changes. Everything seemed different, and he wasn't afraid of death anymore. He was finally at peace, and he had a joy that he couldn't explain.

This may be a fictional story, but it is a realistic one. You can truely have peace in your heart by trusting Jesus as Saviour and Lord. "Believe on the Lord Jesus Christ and thou shalt be saved." The Gospel of John is in The New Testament of The bible, and I encourage you to read it for yourself and ask God to show you who He really is. God tells us that He cares for us in The Bible, His Word, and is able to save us because, "With God all things are possible."


End file.
